Trudno być
by wymyslony
Summary: severus snape, lily evans


_Powiedz ile jeszcze spadnie gwiazd __  
__Zanim odgadniemy noc __  
__Ile serc uniesie stary świat __  
__Zanim się obróci w proch _

Ciemność jest moim przyjacielem. Spokojny, ale zarazem szalejący srebrzystymi wstęgami księżyc, na tle delikatnych chmur, wijących się niczym pajęczyna. Złociste gwiazdy, wyglądające zza odległych galaktyk, kpiące swą wielkością nad resztą wszechświata. Niesłyszalny wiatr, którego tchnienie można poczuć jedynie w przebłyskach własnej świadomości.

Inni przyjaciele? Nie potrzebuję ich. Istnieć można dla siebie samego, egoistycznie, w samotności rozwijając własne ja.

Każdy dzień jest dla mnie nowym życiem. W moich planach nie istnieje jutro, nie istnieje wczoraj. Co dzień staję się innym człowiekiem. Inna maska, słowa, kłamstwa, świat...

Spadająca gwiazda znaczy ślad moich ucieczek od rzeczywistości. Skryty w ciszy, zapomniany i sam – taki, jaki zawsze powinienem być, jak jest najlepiej.

Zamiast sprowadzać zapomnienie, przypominam najgorsze momenty. Zamiast pomagać, niszczę. Takim mnie widzicie?

Może to i prawda, nie wiem. Każdy przy kresie swego życia spojrzy w przeszłość i zada sobie to pytanie. Zapyta sam siebie, jaki był i co zrobił przez te wszystkie lata.

A potem? Potem będzie tylko pustka.

I to wszechogarniające uczucie popełnienia olbrzymiego błędu.

_Powiedz jakich trzeba użyć słów __  
__By powstrzymać ludzkie łzy __  
__Ile jeszcze trzeba odkryć prawd __  
__By prawdziwie zacząć żyć __  
_

Wielu pytało, co robić, gdy wszystko już się spieprzy. Żądało prostej, jasnej odpowiedzi, teraz, natychmiast. Co miałem im odpowiedzieć? Przyznać się, że nie wiem? Że nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji i nie potrafię zrozumieć uczuć, jakie wtedy się rodzą? Nie, to nie w moim stylu. Ja zawsze wszystko wiem.

Zawsze.

Pytali, co robić, by to naprawić. By cofnąć czas i zacząć żyć od nowa. Tak, oni naprawdę myśleli, że pamięć ich haniebnych czynów zniknie ot, tak, zaraz. Rozpłynie się w mrokach przeszłości, pozostawiając jedynie dziwne uczucie niespełnienia i niedosytu. Może i żałowali tego, co robili. Może mieli dość tego okrucieństwa, jakie towarzyszyło nam w Wielkiej Wojnie. Ale ich duma, ich ambicje...

Myśleli, że mogą być mną... Jednym gestem poświęcenia powiedzieć „Przepraszam", podczas gdy żaden z nich nie miał odwagi nawet spojrzeć w oczy swoim ofiarom.

Prosili... Pamiętam doskonale, jak przyszli i prosili o pomoc. Chcieli, abym to właśnie ja ujawnił całą prawdę. Głupcy! Tak trudno im było zrozumieć, że prawda nie istnieje. Wszystko opiera się jedynie na domysłach; to pojęcie względne, poddawane dyskusji, tak bliskie, a jednak tak dalekie od rzeczywistości.

„Nie możemy tak dłużej żyć. Tak się nie da, teraz, gdy go już nie ma", mówili. Tchórze...

Potrafili być odważni tylko, gdy byli razem.

Ale... czy to nie sumienie kazało im się przyznać?...

_Zamigotał świat tysiącem barw __  
__Tysiąc nowych pytań przywiał wiatr __  
__Słońce świeci nocą księżyc za dnia __  
__Coraz więcej ludzi, coraz mniej nas __  
__Ocal mnie nim utracę wiarę w sens __  
__Powiedz jak ochronić dobre sny __  
__Przed jaskrawym światłem dnia __  
_

Bo po co? Czemu tak, czemu nie inaczej? Można zrobić przecież tyle innych rzeczy. Zapomnieć. Odejść. Zamknąć oczy.

Ale nie... Nie potrafię.

Dziwne, prawda?

Podobno ludzie bez sumienia i skrupułów mogą zrobić wszystko, co tylko chcą, nic ich przecież nie ogranicza, nic nie każe przestać, nic nie zatrzymuje.

Więc dlaczego ja nie potrafię? O tak, wiem, co myślicie. Nie zaprzeczę, mogę znów kłamać, przecież robiłem to przez ostatnie siedem lat. Tylko jaki sens ma to teraz? Skoro Wojna zakończona, wszystkie tajemnice zostały już odkryte. Prawda powiedziana, a żale i smutek minęły, utonąwszy w szczęściu i wyzwoleniu.

Czemu teraz miałbym kłamać i mówić, że nie potrafię zapomnieć o swoich przewinieniach?

Ludzie zawsze myślą, że wiedzą lepiej od nas samych, że potrafią ocenić lepiej, choć wcale nas nie znają. Wydają sądy o drugim człowieku, nawet jeśli nie poznają go tak, jak powinien być poznany.

To pycha tych wszystkich żałosnych imitacji człowieka powoduje, że tak się dzieje. Tylko człowiek, który nie uważa siebie za choć trochę lepszego od innych, może wydać o swoim bliźnim prawdziwą i trafną opinię. Takich jednak brak...

Ludzie oceniają się wzajemnie, choć tak naprawdę nic o sobie nie wiedzą. W rzeczywistości człowiek, którego oceniamy, jest stokroć ważniejszy od nas, choćby nawet zrobił najokropniejszą rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić.

Nikt nie jest na tyle godny, by powiedzieć komuś, jakim go widzi, nie jest godny spojrzeć mu w oczy. Sam pomysł, czy sama próba ocenienia drugiego człowieka, jest świadectwem naszej pychy. Takie postępowanie nawet we mnie budzi pogardę...

Złe skutki, jakie to ze sobą niesie? Och, tych jest nieskończenie wiele.

Ludzie tracą sens życia. Opinia bliźnich staje się dla nich bardzo ważna, biorą ją sobie do serca, nawet jeśli sami wiedzą, że jest nietrafna. Nikt nie chce być źle oceniany.

I nikt nie ma prawa być źle ocenionym.

Bo sami nie jesteśmy lepsi od tych „złych", żeby ich osądzać.

_ Jaką siłę trzeba w sobie mieć __  
__Żeby odbić się od dna __  
__Powiedz jak pokonać w sobie gniew __  
__I lepszym się stać __  
__Dokąd iść gdy nie ma dokąd pójść __  
__I skąd nadzieję brać_

Ludzie nigdy nie zrozumieją, że ocenić można tylko samego siebie. Chociaż to też jest możliwe tylko w określonych momentach. Człowiek jest pyszny sam w sobie i to nie jest jeszcze złe. Zło się rodzi dopiero, gdy przez tą pychę dajemy sobie prawo do ingerencji w życie drugiego człowieka. Nie możemy pojąć, że wydając nawet jedną mylną ocenę, stajemy się nikim.

Bo jakim prawem możemy wtedy oceniać innych, gdy sami jesteśmy warci pogardy?

Czy można ocenić człowieka po zaledwie kilku jego czynach? Jeśli nie poznamy motywów jest to niemożliwe. A kiedy już poznamy, będzie za późno, by powiedzieć „przepraszam". Jeśli nie poznamy skutków, nie mamy prawa spojrzeć ludziom w oczy i wydać o nich opinię. To, co teraz wydaje nam się złe, za jakiś czas może okazać się czymś nieskończenie dobrym...

Stąd przejawia się jedna z najważniejszych prawd człowieczeństwa:

Nikt nie ma prawa ocenić drugiej osoby, jeśli naprawdę jej nie pozna, nie zrozumie motywów jej postępowania, nie poczeka na skutki. Oceniać można jedynie tylko daleką, bardzo daleką przeszłość.

Was osądzą, jak i wy sądzicie.

Tak, widzę, jak ogarnia was gniew na moje słowa. To boli, prawda?

Przechodziłem przez to. Bezsilności i wściekłość, a jednocześnie pragnienie odbicia się, zapomnienia tego, co było. Niemożność znalezienia drogi wyjścia, bo wszystkie są zamknięte...

Stąd nie ma ucieczki, to pułapka własnego sumienia.

Uwierz, trudno jest być mną.

Trudno być Severusem Snapem.

_W tekście wykorzystano słowa utworu Varius Manx – Zamigotał Świat_


End file.
